lodfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meben
Welcome Hi, welcome to Land of Devastation Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shops page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 01:53, 2 January 2010 Gterm LOD Hey guys, I could really use some help getting Gterm to work, or even game.exe \ega \audiosb =P. I love this game but I know I would love it so much more if I could play it with sound and the visual graphics that were intended (landscape and monster art). I want to see if i can get Gterm running as a stand-alone / local game , and once I get that taken care of I have some confidence I can start hosting this game (havent been able to find a decent host = /. Any help you can offer would be awesome 14:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC)fox What OS you running? Forward slashes, innit? Also, try DOSBOX.Meben 20:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Gterm I have windows 7, but that refuses to run the client at all because it's x64bit. My laptop i've had some success with (windows vista), but launching the gterm / game client I cannot get it to contact the Telnet server. I would love to be able to use Gterm.exe to run a local game, once I get that working the rest would be easily done. I found no instructions for running a Gterm local game, so I tried to connect to a telnet game, but Gterm needs you to specify a com channel and I don't think it will connect to a Telnet account, only dial-up like we used to run them on bbs'. Any ideas on how to just run a local game by myself now that I have Gterm launching? I can see the entire layout of Gterm, but without accessing any kind of server it's just blank. The old game you used to be able to run game.exe \l to run a local game, but that doesn't seem to work with Gterm. Do you curently have a working version of Gterm or game.exe /vga ? I would really love to get the graphics and sound working, I love the artwork / music accompanyment! =) For a local game, I'm guessing the following should work: * Download LOD511A.ZIP, LOD511B.ZIP * You've probably already got the graphics (LOD511C.ZIP, LOD511D1.ZIP, LOD511D2.ZIP, LOD511D3.ZIP), and the music (LOD511F.ZIP). * Unzip the lot into one directory. * If running game.exe /l /vga gives you runtime error 200, download and unzip LODFIX1.ZIP, too. Meben 20:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Meben, Thanks! I got it working, you have no idea how long i've been trying to play this game hehe. Adding to command line in windows /l /vga /audiosb wasn't working, but on a hunch I launched dosbox and typed out the full command line game.exe /l /vga /audiosb and the whole thing worked!!!! So happy =). by the by, the link to lodfix1.zip is no longer availible, I managed a work around for the 200 error by patching the game, anyone that googles that error can find any number of programs that will help make windows more reverse compatible. thank you again so much, like eight years of trying to get this to work / glee ! -fox I can get the SVGA graphics (800x600) working in dosbox with game.exe. I also can get modem -> telnet working, so for instance, I can use telemate, telix, etc. I can also run gterm from a dos shell from within the comm programs. However, gterm fails to correctly initialize. It just keeps saying "activate gterm" and "gterm terminal program activated. Press any key" over and over again. Bjmgeek 13:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Fountain keys? Hi Meben, Think you might be the world's LOD expert next to Scott Baker. ;) By chance would you be able to tell me how to get the fountain keys to get the +DEX and +AGI boosts in Sacre base? It says Zone 1 Salvage but I've killed a thousand things and have never seen any kind of fountain key. Thanks! Scavengers in Zone 1 sometimes carry them. Keep trying! Gterm and Telnet? I was a big LOD fan back in the day. Just started playing again via telnet. Is it possible to use gterm over telnet? I miss it! 19:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I have been trying to run Gterm within DOSBox over a telnet connection. It seems at first like it's going to work. But, like Bjmgeek described above, it just tells me "Gterm terminal program activated. Press any key" over and over. Is there a way to make this work, maybe with a tweak to DOSBox settings? Perhaps the problem has to do with sending binary packets over the telnet connection? Kirkman (talk) 19:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I have the same issue. I can run the game loally with /vga just fine. However, when I try to use GTerm as an External Process, I get the error described by Kirkman. Has anyone been able to solve this? 14:52, June 30, 2014 (UTC)Jocolloman Unattackable user fort? is coord 48,85 a non transportable coord? I found a user fort there (pinged him) and I cannot teleport there. I ran over there (had to teleport to a close coord) and find a fort in the middle of impassible forest. This seems like a unattackable fort. Hmm, in another game, there are 3 fortresses on forest tiles near the SSSS in zone 2 east of freedom city. I'm thinking there's some way to build forts on forest tiles and have them unattackable. update: another user explained this exploit to me. it involves absolute teleport to a forest tile then creating a fort at that coord. Taydar (talk) 06:47, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Where to play? I have not been able to find any BBS with active players. It is either completely fresh with no one playing or all of the quests have been solved and the Puritron is not turned on. I am thinking of starting my own BBS and trying to generate interest but maybe multiplayer LOD is dead. 14:54, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Jocolloman